This disclosure is related to displays that may be used to display 2D or 3D static or moving pictures or video. In some embodiments, the display is digital and/or pixel-based and the images displayed are monochromatic or full color. The object of this invention is to create a display suitable for computers, televisions, or any other device requiring or enhanced by a mechanism of text, picture and video display. In some embodiments this display is at least semi transparent, that is, the display allows some ambient light to pass through the display to the viewer. This transparency will allow information to be sent to the viewer, without completely impairing their view of the surrounding environment, including the environment directly behind the device. Another object of this invention is to combine into a single form factor which resembles current LCDs all the elements necessary for a transparent display. Current transparent display systems are bulky because they require a projector some distance away from a transparent projector surface. The requirement of having a projector some distance away from the viewscreen makes it difficult to use such devices from being used in areas where space is at a premium, and also prohibits the use of transparent screens in the place of LCDs without redesigning the entire device to accommodate a projector. The current invention avoids these problems, because it does not require significantly more space than an LCD of similar display size. The present invention will be described more fully with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which preferred embodiments of the invention are shown. This invention may however be embodied in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the embodiments set forth herein.